Replaced
by N07 H3R3
Summary: May visits Misty on her way home from the Wallace Cup. They talk about various things like crushes, and how it felt when Dawn came into Ash's life. Not Imageshipping and no Dawn bashing. Some Pokeshipping and Contestshipping. One-shot.


**Hey! This is my first Pokemon fanfiction. I know it takes awhile to get to what's supposed to be the point of the fic, but it seems more real that way. Enjoy!  
~Teva**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

The videophone rang loudly in the empty office. Papers were covering the desktop, watched b the ever silent photographs, each framed and propped up on the edge of the desk. The pictures varied, from a cute Togepi to a young boy with messy black hair playing with a Pikachu. But the largest picture located at a prime viewing position was of three friends. Two boys, one being the boy with the Pikachu, were located on either side of a young girl with fiery orange hair. They all were smiling brightly and joy shown from their faces.

_Ring! Ring! Phone call! Phone call!_

"I'm coming, you stupid phone!" yelled a voice. A girl, similar to the one in the picture, walked in. She looked older and her hair was down, dripping with water. She plopped down on the chair and swiveled it to face the video phone. She slapped the talk button mercilessly and put on her best fake smile. "Hello. You have reached the Cerulean Gym. This is Misty Waterflower speaking. How may I help you?"

A girl with a green bandana tied around her brown hair popped up on the screen. "Misty!" she squealed happily, "I'm so glad you're home!"

Misty's smile became real as she replied, "Hey May! Of course I'm home. Where else would I be?"

"Your boyfriend's house?" May offered.

"Haha," Misty said sarcastically, "You're so funny."

May stuck her tongue out at the red-head and giggled, "Why is your hair wet?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "I just got out of the pool. So why are you calling?"

"Can we have a sleepover? I haven't seen you in ages!" May squealed.

"Uh, May," Misty started, "You're in Jhoto. It'd be kind of hard."

"Nope!" The brunette shook her head enthusiastically, "I'm in Cerulean City! At the Pokémon Center!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" May said, her eyes shining with excitement, "I went to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup and I met Ash, Brock, and Dawn there. On my way back, I decided it would be fun to come and visit!"

Misty smiled at May's rambling. "Well, get on over here then! I'll close the gym a little early and we can catch up."

"Great!" said May, "I'll be over in five minutes! See ya!"

"Bye!" The video screen went black and the Gym leader stood up slowly. A realization hit her and she ran out of the office, wet hair streaming behind her. "I've got to clean!"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Ten minutes of quick cleaning later, there was a loud knock on the door. Misty rushed to the door and opened it swiftly. "You're laaate!" she chimed.

"But I bring food!" May said holding up two grocery bags, "I figured a sleepover isn't complete without junk food and soda."

"You figured correctly," Misty countered as she took the bags and went to go put them in the kitchen. "You can just put your stuff in the living room," Misty called behind her.

"Okay," said May. Misty heard an audible thud as May dropped her things to the ground. When Misty walked into the room, May was sprawled on the couch, obviously comfortable. "Where are your sisters?" she asked.

"They're staying in Viridian City tonight. Daisy is visiting Tracey and Lily and Violet went along to flirt with Gary."

"Isn't he a lot younger than them?" May asked.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't stop them from flirting! Besides, he has a girlfriend."

May lifted her head slightly, "Really?"

"Yep! Her name is Leaf. She came in and battled me. I think she's Gary's first serious girlfriend," Misty sighed. May laughed. "So anyway," Misty continued, "I'm pretty sure you didn't come over to gossip about Gary's love life. What's up?"

"Not gonna say!" May chimed, "Pajamas and movie first, life talks later!" She jumped off the couch, grabbed her bag, and ran into the bathroom. Misty rolled her eyes and went to her room to change. She pulled on a pair of blue shorts and a yellow tank-top with a Horsea on it. The red-head skipped back into the living room to see May back on the couch wearing red plaid pants and a plain red tank-top. "Cute shirt," the brunette said.

"Cute pants," Misty replied, "We could go on and on about cute clothes for an hour, or you could tell me what movie you picked."

May stuck out her tongue. "No need to be rude. I picked _Song of the Sea_! It's sad, but I love it."

"Whatever you say," replied Misty as she put the movie into the player, "I've never actually seen it, but I hear my sisters bawling whenever they watch it." Misty flicked off the lights and went to sit by May on the couch.

The movie was indeed a sad one. A girl that lived on an island not that far from the shore would go out every night and sing to the sea. One night a boy from the mainland hears her voice and joins in. They fall in love even though they are separated by the sea. Eventually, they go out on boats to meet their singing partners, but they are attacked by a Sharpedo, and the boy dies to save the girl. After that, the girl refuses to sing to the sea, but she still goes out every night and listens to the boy's spirit sing from the sea.

"That was so sad!" wailed May, tears pouring from her eyes. Misty, who loved romance stories, was also in tears.

"Why did we watch that if we knew we were going to cry?" Misty asked.

"I have no idea," May sobbed. A few minutes later the girls had collected themselves and were chatting about the movie. "Right now I'm trying to avoid romance movies," May stated, "They usually make me mad."

"But why?" asked a confused Misty.

"Well, it just frustrates me how those girls always get their man and I don't!" the brunette said furiously.

"What man aren't you getting?"

"A stupid green-haired jerk who gives me flowers," May muttered.

"Oh!" Misty exclaimed, "It's that Drew kid, right?" By May's blush, Misty was obviously right. "Don't worry. He'll come around. You think you've waited long, I've known Ash since we were ten and he still doesn't get it!"

"I don't want to talk about Ash either," May huffed.

"Why?"

"Well, I have nothing against Dawn. I really do like her, and she'll be a great friend. It's just that I feel that I've been… well…"

"Replaced?" suggested Misty.

"Exactly," May sighed, "As soon as I leave, he finds someone to take my place, like I wasn't even there. Do you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly how you feel."

"Really?" May asked. Then she realized something. "Oh my! That's probably how you felt when you heard about me, isn't it?"

Misty nodded slightly, "Yeah, but then we became friends. And I saw that Ash still had my handkerchief. I wasn't forgotten at all."

May's face dropped, "Great. Now I feel like a replacement."

"No, no, no!" Misty exclaimed, "You weren't a replacement! You were someone new! If you were a replacement, you would argue with Ash over the tiniest little things and hit him with a mallet."

May giggled, "Thanks, Misty. That makes me feel better." She paused. "You think we're going to have this talk with Dawn?"

Misty smiled, "Most definitely." The two girls laughed. "It's so nice to have a friend that's a girl. I can actually talk about more stuff."

"Like your feelings for Ash? Or the fact that you are actually glad he felt the need to replace you?"

"What?!?" Misty yelled, "I don't have feelings for Ash!"

"You already admitted it," countered May, throwing at pillow at the red-head.

"Did not!" Misty said, throwing the pillow right back. This started an all out pillow fight that ended with both of the girls on the ground laughing. "You know what?" Misty said between giggles.

"What?" asked the brunette.

"I really hope Ash doesn't replace Dawn," Misty sighed, "I don't think I can go through this talk more than twice."

"Well, if he does, we'll have to give him a serious talking to. Tell him that no matter how much he misses us, he should really stop replacing us."

"Right!" Misty said sarcastically, "Then I'll proclaim my love for him and we'll visit the summer home in Jhoto you bought with Drew."

"How'd you know?" May gasped.

"Best friend intuition," Misty stated. Then the girls dissolved back into laughter.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know! Oh, and review if there are any grammatical errors so I can fix them. Thanks! And I'm currently planning an Ikarishipping story, so go to my profile and help me decide on something important! Reviews would be amazing!  
~Teva**


End file.
